AI Cure Technologies seeks to develop and test the effectiveness and usability of AiView-HR, an automated, population-based medication adherence monitoring system for high-risk, substance abuse populations. AiView-HR will be a significant extension of Ai Cure Technologies' flagship computer-vision product, AiView, incorporating enhanced security sequence elements that will be critical to deploying automated DOT (directly observed therapy) to the high-risk, substance abuse population. Like AiView, AiView-HR will be coupled with a robust web-based dashboard that enables efficient population-based or individual monitoring, review, and intervention of medication adherence.